Kill Megs
by Sneer
Summary: This time, Starscream won't fail...! Warning: Violence, Sexual Themes, Mpreg kinda Yes, another, KillBill Xover fic! I had thought every fandom had one already but apparently this one didn't so I decided to fix that!Heh...
1. Bang Bang, My Baby Shot Me Down

Disclaimer:_ All characters and Transformer related universe are property of Hasbro. The plot of this fic was created by Quentin Tarintino and Uma Thurman and is taken from their movie _**Kill Bill vol. 1 & 2**.

A/N:_ I thought every fandom had at least ONE Kill Bill fanfic but apparently no one has yet to do a TF version of it. So, since I love the movie and basically all fanfiction Xovers of it, I decided to create one!_

Omg...I just wrote fanfiction for the first time in 7 years! Hoshit! MARK THIS DAY! XD

xxx

**Kill Megs**

In the shadows of Cybertron, in a small backwater town hardly anyone remembered these days, there stood a tiny chapel, where only moments before two lovers would celebrate the joining of their sparks in bonding before friends and Primus, a most joyous occasion, interrupted by a shrill scream of denial followed by the deafening roar of several laser rifles firing at once.

The beatings continued upward of a groon before the steady voice of command, without a hint of sorrow or anger, called it to a halt.

Starscream fell to the smooth, chrome floors of the fluid stained chapel in a broken and bleeding heap. From where he lay he could see the burned and punctured remains of his once beloved Skyfire, a practical and kind mech who never judged Starscream or his past, optics dark and colorless. But in that moment, Starscream was in too much pain, in too much terror, too really give a frag. He'd cry later…If there was a later. Right now…He had his own problems. Five of them to be exact, and he recognized all of them. They looked down on him with anger, disgust, disappointment, some last, lingering fear and, most horrendous of all, the barest traces of pity. Even in his agony and fear Starscream could feel that old, illogical, unstoppable rage building in the center of his spark, and raked his energon stained claws against the cool floor for a moment, grinding his denta and bearing his sharp fangs. How dare they!

He was pleased to see the look of unease that passed between at least three of his tormentors, the other one was to much a fool to know when to be scared, but they dared not show it, not with the fifth member of Starscream's ill-wishers standing so near by.

"Am I sadistic?"

Pain, fear, and anger warred within Starscream as they so often did when this particular mech was involved. Before Starscream would have meet those words, and the glaring red optics, with an evil little smirk or a defiant glare of his own, but now, at this moment, in this place, with these people and these dead bodies, the seeker found he no longer had the strength of will and had to look away.

The larger mech clicked his glossa in disapproval of this action.

A rough, gunmetal hand wrapped itself around Starscream's faceplate and forced him to once more face the optics of his most hated…anything! Slag he hated this mech!

"Yes…I am." The mech answered his own question, releasing Starscream now that the fliers attention, and optics, where once more on him. He hunkered down to look more closely at the broken seeker. Well…Almost broken. "But not with you. No…With you…This is an act of masochism."

Under normal circumstance Starscream would have bitten the digit that dared to caress his dented faceplate with such care on sheer principle! But this was not normal circumstances…  
"You disappoint me again Starscream…" The mech rose to tower once more above the quivering seeker like a demi-god among mortal bots," And for the last time…"

Starscream starred with a kind of wonder at the purple light gathering in the business end of the fusion cannon, a not entirely unfamiliar sight, but it never got any less terrifying. The seeker could feel the heat radiating off the weapon. Starscream thought frantically but could think of no other option than the one that had worked, sometimes, in the past. He begged for his life, hoping to appeal to whatever small, fractious bit of affections his once Lord might still hold for him.

"Megatron…Please…I'm carry-"

He was interrupted by the sound of a fusion energy blast, mere seconds after it had torn its way through his chassis.

The walls shook and the steel chapel bells of Primus rung out.

TBC….


	2. Biter

Disclaimer:_ All characters and Transformer related universe are property of Hasbro. The plot of this fic was created by Quentin Tarintino and Uma Thurman and is taken from their movie _**Kill Bill vol. 1 & 2**.

A/N:_ I thought every fandom had at least ONE Kill Bill fanfic but apparently no one has yet to do a TF version of it. So, since I love the movie and basically all fanfiction Xovers of it, I decided to create one!_XD

Omg...I just wrote fanfiction for the first time in 7 years! Hoshit! MARK THIS DAY!

xxx

**Chapter 2**

A red, white, and blue truck rolled along the rough, unkept iron streets of this little forgotten town known as Thunderclap, somewhere on the aft plates of Cybertron. The truck came to a stop outside of what only a few cycles ago might have been referred to as a chapel dedicated to the benevolent will of Primus, but as of right now was the scene of a mass slaughter.

Optimus Prime transformed, the act weary and tired, as a new cycle began and with it a new day of seemingly endless civil war.

Footsteps heavy but no less graceful, as only a long time warrior's can be, the Prime made his way into the thick of the mess and already his trained senses could detect the familiar and unmistakable scent of mech fluid. It was heavy. Many had died and briefly his processor entertained the idea that he could almost smell the innocents in that spilt life's liquid. Some part of him knew, even before seeing the sadness in the approaching tactician's pale blue optics, although Prowl tried to hide it behind a stern and humorless face, that the victims were neutrals.

"What happened?"

"That we're not entirely sure of. But we have managed to identify at least two of the mechs inside, the rest are all neutrals, presumably friends or acquaintances of the identified mechs. Jazz is working on gathering information on them now but for the moment they are unknown, and of course the Priestess of Primus who the locals tell us was designated Stormsong. I've looked into her files. Nothing out the ordinary really. Good femme from a good family, got into some trouble when she was trouble smuggling high grade across galaxies, turned her life around some years later and has been a devoted follower of the faith ever since. But I could have told you from the look of the other two that this attack wasn't directed at her or any of the other…guest. They were just in the way." Prowl was all professionalism when he spoke but there was obviously something he wasn't saying.

"…And who are the two mechs we have identified?" Optimus had the feeling he didn't want to know but he knew he had to hear it none the less.

Prowl's optics met his and he motioned for the Matrix Bearer to follow him inside the chapel.

The smell grew thicker inside and the Prime was grateful for the battle mask he wore at all times which allowed him to dim his oral sensors.

As it was Prowl had to take a moment to clear his ventilation systems before proceeding further inside. This was hardly the first time he'd encountered such scenes, and while the cop-bot was at first horrified and then disappointed the first time he realized that he had become somewhat desensitized to the sight of lifeless shells he wished he could say the same for the smell of them. Like rust and mercury and stale energon and something else, something rotten and corroded that just couldn't be compared to anything at all.

The bodies had not been disturbed since they had first been discovered and reported by one of the chapel volunteers who was currently being interrogated by Jazz outside. Optimus noticed the Priestess slumped over the alter of Primus, faithful even in death, and took note of the other four persons, three mechs and a femme, presumably the unidentified bodies, but his attention was mostly focused on the large, off white and red body of Skyfire, the large but kind scientist who the Autobots had met back on Earth, who had hung up his guns and returned to being a Neutral and a scientist almost as soon as they had returned to Cybertron, determined to help save the people by helping to save the planet, or what was left of it after so many years of conflict.

The large mech lay slumped just before the alter, shot in the back and straight through his spark chamber, which Optimus noticed, was open. A bonding ceremony then. But to whom would Skyfire be getting bonded to? Another neutral most likely. But then why would the Decepticons attack two neutrals bots during their bonding? It couldn't merely be because Skyfire was a former Autobot could it? No, that was far too petty, even for one as vindictive as Megatron.

Optimus turned to voice these thoughts to Prowl but noticed that at some point the black and white 'bot had moved away from him and towards the shell of another being Optimus had not noticed at first, lying further into the chapel, perhaps trying to run away before being struck down.

As he approached Prime was rather startled that he recognized the paint job, although it was heavily drench in mech fluid- most likely his own and perhaps that of the other victims- he knew those colors very well. Red, white, and blue, much like his own, only in light more vibrant tones. Lively and passionate as the mech himself was…or had been.

The slender build was obviously that a Seeker, of a Decepticon, and for a moment Optimus had to wonder if the Air Commander had been part of the attack and had simply been left behind after being killed by one of the other bodies scattered across the temple, but upon closer inspect of the injuries Optimus Prime knew that was not the case. The wounds marring the Seeker's body were deliberate and painful. The final blow had been to his spark chamber in a singed pattern that Optimus had long ago learned to recognize as Megatron's Fusion Cannon.

Optimus sighed as knelt over the fallen rebel," So, Megatron finally finished off Starscream for good. I almost can't believe it."

His optics fell once more on the fallen form of Skyfire, spark chamber still wide open, and he thought he knew why, and how, it had finally come to this. A brief glance at Prowl showed that he had come to the same conclusion.

_Slagger…_ The Prime thought not for the first or last time in regards to his rival.

Optimus turned his attention down once more to the former Air Commander. He felt a twinge of regret over Starscream's death. He had always admired the seeker's spirit, his sheer force of will, even if it was driven by an unreasonable hatred for Autobots and a more than half crazed need for vengeance for some perceived wrong done to him in the past. And when there were no Autobots around to take his rage out upon the flyer was quite in the habit of abusing Megatron with his intensity, consequences be slagged! And to himself, Optimus could admit to finding the Seekers spunk rather amusing. It was a shame, the Prime reflected, to lose a spark that burned so hot and as bright, especially one belonging to one so beautiful, and Starscream was beautiful even beaten and covered in half processed energon as he was. And on the day he was to be bonded before Primus of all days, with Skyfire, the mech he'd loved since long ago, before war and hatred had twisted his processor into the ruthless Air Commander he was today. Had he died that same mech? Optimus liked to think that no, perhaps not.

Enchanted by the almost peaceful, cracked, beaten face of the Seeker before him Optimus was almost entirely unaware of Prowl's watchful optics as his large blue hand, almost as large as Starscream's head, moved unbidden to caress the dead mech's faceplates.

The plates where still warm and behind his mask Optimus Prime smiled a small sad smile.

Prowl knew the Seeker was dead but some still lingering fear of this mech who had terrorized the Autobots from high in the sky, near untouchable as he rained fire down upon them, gave him what the humans had often referred to as "the jitters". So when his Prime gave a startled yelp, pulling his hand back away from the faceplates he had been… Prowl's hand immediately flew to his weapon and had it drawn and pointed at the jet lying still on the floor.

Prowl's brow creased in a sign of confusion. Satisfied that the Seeker would not be getting up to kill them all he glanced over at his leader who was holding onto a bleeding servo and staring in open shock at the jet.

"What happened?" Prowl asked as calmly as he could.

"He bit me!" Optimus said, still looking at the Seeker.

"…What?"

Optimus Prime ignored the other Autobot as he inspected what he had thought was the empty shell of a Decepticon. With a careful use of his considerable strength the Matrix Bearer was able to pry open the doors to the jet's spark chamber. It wasn't too difficult as Megatron's fusion cannon had blasted most of the seeker's chest and innards away and into scrap. The shot should have gone straight throw the spark! And so, it was with reasonable astonishment that Prowl and Optimus stared openly at the once Decepticon's chest.

There, in the core of Starscream's being, pulsed a faint, golden light.

"By Primus!" Prowl made the holy sign against his chest, over his spark. "Is he…"

Optimus nodded absently and, with a small amount of satisfaction, answered the unspoken question," He's alive."


End file.
